moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 12th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from September 12th, 35 LC. Record Vanidicus Alexander: Alright, listen up! Attention! I call this meetin' to order. Small as it may be. Right. So let’s begin with th'customary recap of what th'fuck we've been doin'. Andeven Icestrider: Decorum, Mage-Commander... Vanidicus Alexander: Mr. Baelheit. If ye'd like to star us off. Tell me why my water spigot's been cursin' at me. Right yeah, decorum. Verus Baelheit: Certainly... Mages and Gentlemen, as you well know, Dalaran has been suffering a Water Crisis for over a Week now. What was only a week ago thought to be a Mechanical issue, has beenr evealed ot be quite Magical in Nature. Excessive amounts of potion waste and build-up for years have led to some horrific and disgusting results in the Underbelly. Which for now, remain under Quarantine. The sheer volume of magical waste in the Sewers seems to have reached some form of magical Sentience, as a Creature referred to by the locals as "Amalgas" has stirred within, and just yesterday, attacked several Senators who were investigating it. Investigations are continuing as of this moment. Thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: Good man. Dismissed. Now. Doctor Price. Let’s hear it from you. How have we all managed to calm down lately? Speak on yer class. Vince Price: I believe there was another class before mine, sir. Vanidicus Alexander: And? Perhaps I feel like goin' in reverse? Now step forward an' speak. Vince Price: On Thursday, I held a very small lecture about the signs of stress and how to cope with them. For those that attended, I do hope it was helpful. Oliviaxi Shadesong: It's fucking empty in here. Andeven Icestrider: Decorum, please. Verus Baelheit: We are professionals, after all. Vanidicus Alexander: Ms. Jacobson. Speak on yer thing. Mayiko Jacobson: This Tuesday I held the third installation of my course Gilnean History: The Conflicts That Shaped the Nation... That a few of you attended, it was about the War of Silverpine and was the first war that involved many kingdoms. It was held just outside Strahnbrad and we were only interrupted once by the local Alteraci. It was also quite brisk, thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: Brisk? You mean bracing? Try coverin' up a little more. Anyhow. Let’s see what we got ahead of us... Verus. You go first. Got any new orders comin' down about how we're gonna let me take a bath again? Verus Baelheit: Eloquent as always my friend. Gentlemen, if I could direct your attention... here. As you can see here, we face an unpleasant truth. The Amalgas creature exists as Water, Wherever Water is. The More water it touches, becomes a part of itself. It's like Strange Matter, only with Water particles. Fortunately, thanks to the Research Efforts or Mister Erfaun Smithson, we've identified what is a possible weakness. Yes, Lieutenent? Oliviaxi Shadesong: So this fucking thing has, theoretically, been bathing with us since its inception and introduction into the water supply? Verus Baelheit: ...There is a possibility. Oliviaxi Shadesong: We're killing it right? Verus Baelheit: I very much intend do. Please focus your attention here. We have the creature contained here, for now. But the more water it touches, the larger it's influence grows. If it escapes Dalaran, and enters Azeroth's waterways, it'll unleash a catastrophe. Thanks to Mister Smithson's studies, we've been able to identify what appears to be some sort of Nucleus. I intend to bring as many colleagues as I can with us to destroy it. Vanidicus Alexander: Very good. Verus Baelheit: We should be ready by Monday. That's all, everybody. thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: Dismissed. Right so we have a class Wednesday....but Ms. Sunwraith ain't here, It's on old gods. Check it out. And...Doctor Price. You wanna talk on our little art problem? Vince Price: As you all know, we have been trying to find the scattered students from the fallen art school. We have located yet another one- a student of the art of dance- one James Gold. If you would like to aid us in our efforts to recover him, please keep your ear to the ground. is all, for now. Details will be more forthcoming this next week- still trying to get a perfect pin on him. Vanidicus Alexander: Thank you, Doctor. And last of all. There's a celebratory ball hosted by the Azerothian Coalition this weekend after th'meetin'....it will be in Dalaran... Zanbor Emerson: After this meeting? Vanidicus Alexander: I would like to state fer th'record that the rental space was sorted out before I asked about it. No. Verus Baelheit: Well, they filled out the Paperwork... No small feat, knowing our Beauracracy. Vanidicus Alexander: Next week. Zanbor Emerson: Oh. Vanidicus Alexander: Yeah I know right? Free booze. Anyhow. Movin' on... Open floor time. Who got somethin' to say? Raise yer hand if you do. Ms. Jacobson. Front an' center. Mayiko Jacobson: For the next week I will be gone on a spiritual-hiatus in an undisclosed location. To avoid what happened last time I took time off from Dalaran, I have set up multiple beacons incase I don't return by....uh, let’s say Friday Evening. Vanidicus Alexander: Duly noted. Mayiko Jacobson: I won't be wearing my ring, so, thank you all. Vanidicus Alexander: Well if that is all there... Emerson, do we have any promotions tonight? Zanbor Emerson: Let it be known, that next week’s meeting is on Pirate's Day. Pirate costumes are encouraged. Vanidicus Alexander: Highly important. Zanbor Emerson: No. promotions. None of you have done anything worthy of my notice. Vanidicus Alexander: Nope. Emerson is....seemingly correct. Zanbor Emerson: Duh. Vanidicus Alexander: Get noticed by him. We will check back in a week. Well. If that is it. This meetin' is concluded. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes